Green and Silver
by Evelyn15
Summary: A series of shorts about Neji and Sakura. Romance, humour, angst, betrayl and lot's more rolled into one! All of them will be NejiSaku!
1. Mission Objective: Carpe Diem

This is just a one shot I managed to write. I might write a full lentght story about these two because i adore them so mcuh but not now. Maybe in a few weeks or so as i must concentrate on My Dreams Will Lead Me To You, who's knew chapter is almost done if anyone wishes to know. So enjoy this little short of Neji/Sakuness!

--------------------------------------------

Sakura dashed across the village by rooftops to get to her rendez-vous point faster. She was going to be late at this rate but she was new to this village and it was still hard to navigate even after spending three days here in Taki no Kuni, the village hidden in the Waterfall.

She spotted the rendez-vous point, the statue of a water dragon emerging from the nearby lake. She also spotted her teammate for this particular mission standing there and he didn't look to happy. But she was right on time! '**This bastard! He never looks happy, he never looks much of anything!**' her Inner Sakura ranted as she landed before him.

"Ohayo!" She greeted with a bright smile and wave betraying her murderous intentions. He looked at her with 'that' look.

"Your zero point eight seconds late Haruno," he stated as he shifted his weight easily and seamlessly.

"Nice to see you too _Huuga-sama_ and I am not late. You're just being paranoid."

"Maybe but you're still late," he said smirking as he watched her face flush with anger. That's it, time to let Inner Sakura run free.

"**Shut up you bas**-"

"Language Haruno. You know, you really have to stop hanging around Naruto," he said teasing her even more. Sakura was raising her balled fist. He's going to get it this time!

"To more important things," he said noticing that she was glaring at him with fire in her eyes and changing the subject, "did you receive the brefing from Hokage-sama?" He asked as he started walking along the lake's edge. Sakura was snapped out of her anger when he said those words and followed after him until she was walking beside him.

"If you call Tsunade-shishou sending one of Katsuyu's younger slugs to give me the jumbled message to be in Taki no Kuni in three days for reasons beyond me while I was happily relaxing in a Ryokan then no I did not but i got the jist of it. What's been going on here?" She asked getting into Kunoichi-mode as Ten-Ten and Ino liked to call it.

"Apparently for half a year now, Oto is trying to smuggle a very potent poison. It has a distinct odor but no definite color. It attacks the nervous system and goes straight to the heart killing in a matter of minutes. If they can strike a deal with some of the gang's in this village and manufacture it you know the consequences it could bring in a nin-war." Neji informed her as he turned his pearly gaze towards her. Sakura nodded.

Fatalities would be great in number and it would be nearly impossible to stop an odorless enemy. They could draw it out with chakra but  
it would have to be done immediately after being exposed to the poison and no medic nin was that quick, not even Tsunade. It was also a cowardly way of fighting but this was Sound we were talking about with their psycho leader Orochimaru who would do anything to win.

"Have they got it yet? Oto. Have they got an alliance yet?" She asked.

"Yes but we plan on stopping this operation in the bud so to speak. The lab they created here will be destroyed along with the creators." he said. Sakura now understood why he was given this mission. An assassination mission. But that still didn't explain why she was here. Then it dawned upon her.

"We need an antidote for this poison," Neji said as he stopped walking and stood arms folded upon his chest. Sakura looked at him her jade eyes filled with understanding.

"Destroying the labs won't assure us that Oto won't use the poison. Demo Neji-san, I'd need a sample of it before anything…" He thrust a small vial into her hands.

"Your sample. Can you do this?" He asked her.

"Hai," she said accepting the mission.

"It'll be hard. You'll be stuck in the hospital for days maybe weeks plus your life will be in danger more so then ever now that you'll be making the antidote so no more trips to the Ryokan," he said smirking as he glanced at her then looked away. Sakura smiled at him and she knew he knew she was smiling warmly at him.

"Thanks for worrying Neji-san," she said softly as she placed the vial in her pocket.

"Don't screw up Haruno," he said facing away from her. Sakura smiled even brightly.

"No need to worry about that with you hovering over my shoulder," she said looking out at the horizon with him.

"Ten-Ten and Lee are going to join me in guarding you while you make this antidote. They're arriving this afternoon. They went to investigate a lead on the labs location" he said not moving his gaze from the faraway sky.

"That serious eh? I'm really in danger aren't I? How many missing nins are going to be after me?"

"A few," he revealed not wanting to lie to her. He felt her nod her head. He was surprised when he heard her soft laughter.

"What are you laughing about?" He asked looking at her like she was crazy. Wait, she was.

"I think I'm going to go to that festival tonight, you know the one the village is preparing for." She said softly.

"Your going? But I thought…" He said knowing she knew what he thought.

" I know what you thought with the current situation. But I think Carpe Diem is a much better alternatve," she said.

"What?"

"Carpe Diem. You know, it's latin for live today, enjoy the moment, seize the day."

"I know what it means." he replied starring her down. She ignored him.

"I think I'm going to seize today since my schedule has just been filled out for the next few weeks. Just because I chose this mission doesn't mean it will stop me from having fun. I know it's serious and it could deal a hard blow to Orochiamaru's defences so I'll work hard to find a cure but just for today, I want to forget and enjoy the now because the future will be filled with hardship. Plus if anyone tries to stop me they'll have to answer to my fist," she said as she turned her head to him and smiled. Neji had to do a double take. Sometimes he had to remind himself that this was not the same Haruno Sakura he had seen crying for her deserting teammate the day they left for that failed mission. He acknowledged the fact that she had changed for the best and he was impressed. She never ceased to impress him at the oddest moments.

"Your one crazy girl Sakura," he said shaking his head at her.

"Yeah but that's why you like me so much," she said teasing him.

"Yes of course your lack of sanity is ever so attractive" he said falling into his sarcastic tone. "I might have to ask you to marry me tonight lest someone else take your crazed self away from me." Sakura started giggling. Neji looked at her and noticed that her long pink hair was billowing around her form making her look very beautiful.

"And if I said no," she said going along with his joke smiling mischievously. Neji grabbed her by the waist and brought her near to him so that their faces were inches apart.

"No one says no to Hyuuga Neji," he said as he watched her face flush from the leer he was giving her.

"Quite the ego you got there. Well then let me be the first to say it. No," she said trying to suppress the blush she knew was fighting to creep over her face. Neji smirked evilly and in a flash Sakura found herself off the ground and being carried like a sack of potatoes on Neji's shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down Neji!"

"No," he said smiling evilly. Sakura smarted as her earlier reply was thrown back at her.

"Alright then where are we going?" She asked allowing him to carry her as he started walking towards the village.

"To get you a dress. Can't very well have you running around having this so called fun in you ninja garb," he said passing the gates and waving to the sentries. Sakura was touched by his gesture…he could be sweet when he wanted to.

"But you'll owe me back for the dress so I'll take it out of your pay," he said as he jumped onto a rooftop. Sakura fumed. "_**But he could be a total jerk if he wants to be too!**_"

"NeeeJJJJJIIIIIIIII!" She yelped as he started running full speed towards their temporary 'home'.

--------------------------------------


	2. Dresses and Smiles

I'm gong to continue on the plot of the last one shot for a few chapter then switch to something else. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------

Sakura looked at herself very critically in front of the mirror. She wrinkled her nose as she turned around once more in a huff.

Tenten walked in from their bathroom looking splendid in her sheer green dress that seemed to shimmer at the bottom and get deeper at the top. The beautiful forest green faded into a pale green from top to bottom. It had one strap that went around her neck and that also had shimmering diamonds upon it. A beautiful jade bracelet shaped in a dragon adorned her left arm.

A slit ran along her right leg and ended right above her knee showing her beautiful greenish-white high heeled sandals exposing her manicured feet painted a dark forest green to contrast with the bottom of the dress and the shoes. Tenten's hair was down in a wavy fashion that complemented her features. Jade earrings shaped like Shuriken and light make-up completed her look making her look gorgeous. Sakura had helped her a little but the whole concept had been Ten-Ten's idea.

Sakura looked at her friend in the mirror and turned with a huge smile on her face.

-You look gorgeous Tenten-san, Sakura praised as the weapons master snorted in an unladylike manner.

-I wasn't even supposed to actively participate to this party. We're supposed to watch you from the shadows; Tenten reminded her calmly as she reached under her bed and took out a duffle bag. Tenten opened it and fished out a few kunai, very thin daggers along with three scrolls. She pulled her dress up at the slit and Sakura saw a weapon holster there. She watched with a smile as Tenten armed her self to the teeth yet discreetly. After she was done, Sakura couldn't even tell if Tenten had weapons or not. She couldn't even detect the scrolls.

-Concealment Jutsu. Hides the weapons just in case. Never leave home without it, Tenten said winking at her good friend. Sakura giggled and then turned back to the mirror her critical look back on.

-Just admit it Sakura, he picked out a really nice dress for you, Tenten said putting her weapons bag away. A look of annoyance graced the younger kunoichi's face.

-That's just it Tenten, he just goes out and without even having me there, buys the dress says I'm wearing that because he probably thinks it's _the_ dress because he's Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Neji knows all. Damn him and his Byakugan!

-He wasn't using it back at the store. I think it's his intuition. Neji has very good intuition. Hey, he picked my dress too you know. Just get over it, Tenten said stepping up behind the pink haired chunin and looking at her in the mirror's reflection.

-And it seems he picked out a very nice dress indeed, Tenten said placing a hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

Nice wasn't the word. Gorgeous was more like it. The dress complimented Sakura's pink hair as it happened to be pure white with pink Sakura Blossoms brushed along the bottom making them look like they were floating in a live breeze. The material floated around her legs and it shimmered in a pale pink at the bottom only in certain spots that could be interpreted as the wind. It had no straps

-You look like a princess Sakura-chan, Tenten said encouraging the girl. Sakura wasn't displeased with her appearance. She did look good, great even. But why Neji went to such lengths…was a mystery to her that made her stomach quiver pleasantly and uncomfortably.

-I know…that's what I hate.

-Eh?

-I mean why did he do this?

-I think Neji wants you to enjoy today. He was muttering something like 'Carps Die' or something like that when we were there. Kami knows what goes through his mind, Tenten said raising her arms in a surrendering gesture and then placing them akimbo on her hips. A smiled graced Sakura's rosy lips. That guy…he's such a jerk. But he's a kind jerk.

-Carpe Diem, Sakura whispered to herself as she touched the pink crystal Sakura petal necklace on her neck that had been hidden in the folds of the dress.

-Nani? Tenten asked as she headed out.

-Nothing, let's just enjoy ourselves tonight. I was overreacting. Let's just party! Sakura exclaimed that infectious smile gracing her features as she grabbed Tenten's arm dragging her out of their room to meet the guys.

------

It goes without saying that Neji was very content with Sakura's dress. He was stunned beyond his expectations. He had thought it would compliment her hair and that was all. He hadn't expected this vision of dare he say it, near perfection that walked-no more like glided gracefully towards him and Lee accompanied by a stunning Tenten. He smirked as he saw his female teammate being dragged down the street by the smiling pink haired girl.

He greeted them both quietly, expressing his opinion on their dresses subtly, unlike Lee who insisted upon praising their youth for the whole village.

-Sakura-san! Ten-Ten, you both shine with the iridescent light of youth! Gai-sensei would be so proud! He exclaimed smiling his shinning grin.

-Arigatou, Lee-san, Sakura replied while Ten-Ten smacked him on the head for causing her eyes to burn and forced him to escort her to the party as she claimed that she couldn't see clearly anymore. Sakura turned to Neji and blushed under his gaze. He extended his arm to her and she looped her arm through his. They followed Ten-Ten and Lee towards the Hall where the ball would be held for the festival.

'**Isn't the bastard going to say anything!' Inner Sakura fumed after agonizing minutes of silence. **When they arrived at the Hall, they were seated at a table near the Kage and his guests. Ten-Ten and Lee went off to survey the venue for any potential threats, leaving Neji and Sakura alone.

-Thank you for the dress and the necklace Neji-san, Sakura said trying to get them to kill the silence.

-The dress comes out of your pay so no need to thank me, he said shrugging lightly as his pearl eyes surveyed the crowd.

'**Let me at him!' Inner Sakura demanded but Sakura only twitched on the outside.**

- The necklace you can keep, he said calmly. Sakura was shocked but she didn't have time to voice it as Lee came dashing back.

-My beautiful Sakura-san, may I ask you a chance to dance with you in you radiant youth? He asked on his knees. Sakura glanced at Neji who just shrugged and accepted for fear that Lee would smile and ruin her eyesight. But before Lee dragged her off into the crowd of dancers, she faced the Hyuuga.

-Arigatou Neji and I hope you'll dance with me as well, she said with a brilliant smile and was gone with Lee. Neji felt his insides shift at that smile.

'I supposed seeing Lee in a jumpsuit tuxedo was worth seeing that smile,' he mused as he asked Ten-Ten to dance when she came back.

-Not going to ask Sakura-chan Neji-kun? She teased. He smirked knowingly at her as he led her to the dance floor.

-Don't need to ask for what's already been given to you, he replied before leading a confused Ten-Ten into the crowd.

--------------------

Awww! Neji-kun is soo confident. How will his dance with Sakura-chan go? Find our in the next one!


End file.
